technogamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Techno Games 2000/Day 1
Day 1 was the first of five days which held multiple events all of which would lead to a final to see who'll get Bronze,Silver or Gold. This was originally aired on the 20th March 2000 and served as the pilot episode for Techno Games. Events Senior Sprint Scuttle vs Waddle Before the race began Waddle expressed concerns with their opponent as they hadn't tested their robot. Meanwhile Scuttle was confident but fearful of their technical problems. As the race started Scuttle sped away getting a good start while Waddle slowly crept forward but soon crashed into the wall multiple time causing some of the legs to come off. Soon Scuttle lost all but three legs as it sped out of control into the wall sending it on its side. Waddle slowly started to catch up as Scuttle's driver, Mike Franklin, put Scuttle onto its back where it used it heel and sped away to the end. However, due to strict rules in place declaring that all Sprint robots must be legged so as a result Scuttle was disqualified so the slow walking Waddle won by default even when it finished at a slow time of 3:43:93 seconds. Winner: Waddle Long Jump Frog of Darkness Frog of Darkness was pumped before hand and was released using a switch that released all the pressure. As the countdown came to an end there was a slight two second delay for Frog of Darkness' launch but soon it flew in the air and landed at reasonable distant, only for the competitor to split into two halves. Results: 5.55 metres The Flea The Flea used a mousetrap like device where the robot would get a good run and as the wheels tighten on the way it would release this quick spring mechanism that would fling the robot through the air. Flea was given a wooden ramp for its turn. It sped up to speed and drove all the way, failing to spring its mechanism which caused it to run straight off of the ramp gaining no ground. Results: No Jump Fleabot Fleabot used a mechanism that only uses kinetic energy, which made the robot act like a harpoon when fired. Like the Frog of Darkness, Fleabot had a slight second delay however it soo shot up in the air and went extremely far and almost reached ten metres. Fleabot managed to win the Long Jump competition for the year. Results: 8.70 metres Swimming Calypso vs Lemming As the race began it was clear that Calypso was the better swimmer as it quickly swam away and gained a far lead. Lemming on the other hand seemed to be suffering some sort of problem as it was only turning left and incredibly slowly as well. Calypso smoothly swam away and soon reached the finish in a clean swift fashion at a time of 00:34:00 seconds, while Lemming was just starting to get away from the start line. Lemming soon finished the race at a slower time of 2:20:00 second. 'Winner:'Calypso Category:2000 Category:Episodes with Sprint Category:Episodes with Long Jump Category:Episodes with Swimming